


То, чего никогда не теряла Пандора

by bitari, fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Depressing, Ficlet, Gen, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, but so is the canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: Спустя все эти годы Логан все еще жив.





	То, чего никогда не теряла Пандора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Pandora Never Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567527) by [luckybarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarton/pseuds/luckybarton). 



> Спустя все эти годы Логан все еще жив.

Не то чтобы он сам раньше не умирал, но Логан не может привыкнуть к этому миру. О, они все хотели завербовать его, прежде чем до них дошло, что адамантиевое покрытие на позвонках и исцеляющий фактор сделали невозможным наклеить диск на спину и сделать его бессмертным в их понимании. Но это прошло. Сейчас он занимается своими делами.

Новых мутантов нет, но какая разница? В этом мире все - уродцы, но не такие, как ему нравится. Он думает, каково было бы вернуть Чарльза. Возможно ли вообще конвертировать его разум в цифровой формат. Сможет ли чужой мозг удержать его? Он задается вопросом, что делает Лора, если она все еще где-то там. Все еще жива. Он знает, Кэп жив. Дерется ради хорошей драки. Он не может вспомнить, когда Росомаху в последний раз считали хорошим человеком или человеком вообще.

Хорошо быть мифом.

Поэтому он идет в галереи. Рассматривает экспозиции. Смотрит на свет, в котором они выставляют прошлое, и думает, сможет ли он выдержать его, вернуться в то время, которого никогда не было, и оказаться на стороне победителей. Раньше было нечто подобное насчет мутантов, еще когда существовал Смитсоновский институт и вокруг было меньше смога, неоновых огней и высоток. Но люди здесь не говорят о героях, потому что их жизнь такова, какова она есть, да и в любом случае никого больше не нужно спасать.

Раньше люди были полны надежд, но последние поколения никогда надежды не знали. Он задумывается, кто утратил ее первым: может, межзвездные путешественники, а может быть, их дети, кто знает. Но в какой-то момент она просто перестала передаваться дальше, как и ген-X.

Он не знает, каким человеком надо быть, чтобы все еще чувствовать себя нужным.


End file.
